


Idiot.

by IndiannaJones5



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Skulduggery Pleasant random short stories





	Idiot.

(Skulduggery) "I've been hurt better by worse things. You could've gotten _killed_. You should've _run_... "


End file.
